A Trap Of Sasuke
by Fian Galih Syahputra
Summary: narukiba. baca saja sendiri... jangan lupa bully fian yah... untuk ulang tahun kiba... :-D


**A Trap Of Sasuke**

 **Hadiah kecil dari fian untuk kiba**

 **NARUKIBA**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, Gaje (membuat tubuh mu gendut), alur kecepetan, EYD, plagiat, maybe yaoi dan laen,laen**

 **Genre: Family dan Drama**

 **Rated: M**

 **Bila ada kesamaan cerita atau yang laen-laen, mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **Tak suka jangan baca -_-**

 **Untuk ulang tahun Kiba 7 JULY.**

 **Kenapa gak ada yang mengundangku ikut even sih. -_-**

Smpn konoha.

"Kiba!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau mau apa!" ucap Kiba. Penuh dengan kewaspadaan takut jika temannya ini akan berani bermacam-macam kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kudengar kau bekerja di toko peliharaan? Aku punya anjing nakal bisa kau menjinakkannya?" ucap Sasuke cuek. Menatap kiba seolah tak ada siapa-siap disana. Bahkan seperti tak peduli.

"Emangnya aku percaya kepada mu? Sa-su-ke-kun?" ucap kiba tak ada rasa takut dimukanya.

"Ini!" ucap Sasuke. Melempar sebuah kertas ditangannya tepat dimuka Kiba. Pergi begitu saja.

Kiba memang bekerja di pet store. Pelayanan hewan. Memandikan, merawat, bahkan menjinakkan. Hanya saja kiba berbakat dengan anjing. Melihat Sasuke yang berjalan tertatih sedikit menganga setiap hari. Sebenarnya kiba heran kenapa Sasuke selalu berjalan seperti itu.

 **Tring...** bunyi bell HP. Memecahkan kegiatan kiba dari jalan pemikirannya.

"..." Ada Bunyi suara dari Hpnya kiba

"Iya kurenai-san"

"..."

"Oh? Uchiha?"

"..."

"Anjing liar?"

"..."

"Naruto-kun?"

"..."

"Ok.. Ok"

"Sasuke benar-benar ingin membuatku dipecat yah?"

Sebenarnya kiba malas meladeni permainan Sasuke ini. Hanya saja dia tak mau dipecat dari pekerjaannya ini. Meladeni Sasuke, telpon polisi, minta pin BB polisi. Pacaran dengan polisi kasus selesai. Well tidak terlalu buruk.

Kiba keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Menuju rumah Sasuke. melewati jalanan. Dan kerasnya kehidupan. Bahkan rumah Sasuke tidak mirip dengan rumah,Seperti Apartemen?.

Yah begituah pemikiran kiba.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Sasuke. Ternyata pintunya dikunci. astaga kiba lupa jika kucinya ada di bawah keset bertuliskan "welcome" disana. Tadi kurenai-san yang memberitahukannya.

"Aku pulang... Naruto-kun" ucap kiba. Tapi tak ada bunyi hewan satupun dirumah ini.

"Naruto-kun?" teriak kiba dari suara kamar mandi tak ada sampai ada suara dari lemari kamar Sasuke.

 **"Duk...** " dengkuman kecil tapi mampu didengar oleh Kiba.

"Ohh Naruto-kun kau kah itu?" ucap Kiba.

Niatnya Kiba ingin melihat anjing kecil itu. Bersiap-siap jika dia tiba-tiba diserang oleh anjing itu. Kata Sasuke anjing itu liar. Dengan hati-hati kiba menyentuh gagang pintu lemari. Dan membukanya pelan-pelan.

Mata Kiba Terbelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan pipinya merah merona dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

Astaga!

Anjing yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda, berkulit tan sexy sekali. Dengan otot kekar,dada bidang kulit tan. rambut pirang kumis kucing. Dan penis besar. Pemuda itu benar-benar telanjang sekarang dimata kiba.

"Astaga siapa kau!" tanya Kiba.

"Emn..." hanya dengkuman pelan. Dengan pemuda itu terikat ditangannya, kakinya dan penisnya. Serta penutup mulut dimulutnya. minta ingin dilepaskan dari iatan itu.

"O... Ok..." ucap kiba. Terbatta menahan hidungnya agar tak mimisan. Sambil melepaskan ikatan tali yang ada ditangan,kaki,dan mulutnya. Bahkan tangan kiba sekarang sedang menyentuh penis Naruto yang sedang diikat pita merah.

"Si...siapa kau?"tanya kiba.

"Naruto" ucap Naruto singkat.

"Naruto? Kata Sasuke Naruto itu anjing!" ucap kiba tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Sasuke? Kau teman Sasuke?" terlihat nada takut dimuka Naruto. Dengan sedikit gugup dan dada yang naik turun.

"Bu... Bukan aku tak mau melukai mu Naruto-kun. Aku disuruh Sasuke untuk merawatmu" kata Kiba. Sambil meminum minuman air yang dikeluarkan dari tasnya.

"Jangan minum itu bodoh!" ucap Naruto. Tapi sudah terlanjur. Kiba sudah meminum minuman itu.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Ukhh... Obatku... Panas..." ucap Naruto. Terbatah-batah. Dengan wajah merah semu. Sedang kesakitan. Dan memegang pundak kiba. Mencekram pundak kiba.

"Kiba.. Ukhhh... Jadi kau suruhan Sasuke-sama" ucap Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kebibir kiba. Kiba hanya bisa mematung tak bisa apa-apa. Dan Naruto mulai memnyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dengan ciuman ganas, bisa merangsang Kiba.

"Na... Emn... Ru..." ucap kiba melingkarkan tanganya ke Naruto. Naruto tak protes tentang itu.

"Kiba... Tolong..." ucap Naruto. Sambil dengan muka menggoda muka tampan itu bisa melelehkan para uke dengan sekejap.

"I... Iya... Naruto-kun..." ucap kiba dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

Naruto mulai melepas pakaian seragam sekolah Kiba. Dan melemparkanya kesembarangan tempat. Melahap puting kecil itu sambil mempermainkanya. Dan melepas celana seragam sekolah kiba. bersama celana dalam kiba.

Melahap penis kecil itu. Dengan lapar seperti anjing yang sedang memakan danging dan menggigit penis kecil itu...

"Akhh... Naruto-kun... Akhhh!" ucap kiba mendesah diaat penis kecil nya itu di lahap dengan lidah basah Naruto. Dan digigit oleh taring kecil Naruto.

"Emnn... Kiba please... " ucap Naruto memelas kepada kiba. Dan menghadap kan penisnya kekiba. Meminta kiba untuk menjilat, mengulum, dan menerima spermanya.

"Dengan senang hati Naruto-kun..." ucap kiba penuh dengan senyuman. Melahap penis besar itu. Walaupun hanya setengah tak muat untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulut kiba, Yang kecil. lalu Naruto Meraih lubang pantat kiba. Dan memasukkan 2 jarinya sekaligus.

"Akh... Nar- ghok..." ucap kiba tersedak dengan penis Naruto. Dan akhirnya Naruto menengelamkan penisnya kemulut Kiba. Menandakan jika sebentar lagi ia akan keluar dimulut kiba.

"Emnnn... Naruto-kun..." menunjukkan lubang pantat kecilnya dan menganga. Menunjukkan sperma Naruto yang masih ada didalam mulutnya. Dan menungging layakanya anjing betina dimasa kawin.

Dengan tanpa basa-basi Naruto memasukkan penisnya. Didalam lubang kiba dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun meski tak muat karena Naruto saja tidak melakukan penetrasi dan lagi. Penis Naruto terlalu besar untuk lubang kiba.

"Akhh... Panas Naruto-kun.. Sakit... " ucap Kiba. Jadi obatnya sudah terlanjur yah...

Dan Naruto memasukkan lebih dalam penisnya ke dalam lubang. Seperti ingin memasukkan lolipop besar di lubang basah.

"Akhhhh!" teriak kiba kesakitan. Bahkan kelihat jika ada darah ysng keluar dari lubangnya.

"Peluk!" ucap Naruto. Yang diperintah hanya bisa menurut saja. Dan Naruto mulai menyodok lubang kiba. Dengan keras tanpa ampun. benar-benar sakit...

"Akhhh Naruto-kun" kiba ganti posisi. Sepertinya kiba bisa merasakan kenikmatan disini. Sambil menghempaskan pantatnya. Kepenis Naruto.

"Akhhh jangan diperketat Kiba. Kau menghancurkan penisku... Akhhh" ucap Naruto.

"Akhh Naruto aku mencintaimu... Aku mau keluar... Akhhhh Naruto-kun..." ucap Kiba meracau yang tidak-tidak kepada naruto.

"Bersama kiba... Akkhhh" ucap Naruto yang menghampaskan penisnya lebih dalam. Dan menenggelamkan spermanya ke lubang Kiba.

Kiba sudah tidak kuat. Matanya kabur dan dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Naruto mulai ingin membersihkan tubuhnya kekamar mandi. Setelah menyadari jika ada Sasuke didalamnya.

"Naruto..." ucap Sasuke sendu.

"Hn? Kau mempermainkaku Sasuke! Aku mulai membencimu..." ucap Naruto. Cuek dan mulai membesihkan tubuhnya.

"Aku melakukan ini hanya kar-"

"Sudahlah Sasuke aku tak mau jadi peliharaanmu lagi... Aku akan keluar dari sini."

Ucap Naruto.

"Setelah melakukan apapun kepadaku dan kiba kau meninggalkanku! Awas kau..." terdengar bunyi siksa'an **spash... Bukk...** Tendang, pukul, dan suara pecut yang sedang menyiksa. Dari kamar mandi.

-keesokan harinya-

Akhirnya Walaupun enggan untuk melepaskan Naruto. Sasuke akhirnya mau melepaskan Naruto. Tanpa ada apapun yang menggangu kehidupan mereka.

Kiba yang melihat Naruto dari kejauhan itu segera menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun kenapa lengan mu?" tanya Kiba. Penuh perhatian kepada Naruto.

"Aku yang harus tanya. Pantat mu masih sakit?" tanya Naruto. Yang mendapat sebuah semburat merah dipipi kiba.

"Sedikit..." ucap kiba.

"Sedikit apanya liat... Bahkan aku bisa merasakan jika ini basah" ucap Naruto. Yang sedang menyentuh lubang Kiba.

"Akhhh... Naruto-kun" desah Kiba yang malu lubangnya tiba-tiba saja disentuh oleh tangan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kau mau bersamaku? Akh.. Aku saja tak pandai menem-" ucap kiba terpotong. karena ciuman dimulutnya.

"Mungkin... Tidak..." ucap Naruto yang melangkahkan kakinya. Terus bergerak maju pantang mundur. Dan diikuti oleh kiba.

"Naruto-kun... Kau jahat..."

Begitulah kisah cinta dari mereka berdua orang Idiot yang akan menjadi idiot untuk selama-lamanya.

 **Tamat...**

 **Untuk kiba yang sekarang ulang tahun...**

 **Katanya 7 july benarkah?**

 **Fian juga tak tahu...**

 **Fian lagi sama sang mulia ratu... gomen jiks jelek lagi.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun kiba-ka**

 **#Dadahhh...**


End file.
